1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid handling systems, and, more particularly, to such systems requiring both filtering and heating of a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art that the efficacy of liquids used in processing systems, such as photographic processing systems, can be extended if the liquids are filtered either continuously or periodically. Also, it is often necessary to control the temperature of liquids used in such processing systems. In one type of liquid handling system known to the prior art, a processing liquid is pumped from an applicator assembly, used in a photographic processing apparatus, through a housing containing a filter to a separate housing containing a heater. The heated and filtered liquid is then returned to the applicator assembly. Difficulties encountered using systems of the aforementioned type include excessive pressure drop, possible leakage of liquid at the numerous fittings required and increased space requirements within the processing apparatus for the separate components.